


The Aimee OMC-Tober Collection

by AngelusLorelei



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusLorelei/pseuds/AngelusLorelei
Summary: The collected threats I wrote for OMC-tober featuring my MC Aimee!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. OMC-tober Day 2 Belphie

"Will you ever forgive me?" Belphie couldn't look at her. Scared of her answer.

Aimee paused and bit her lip hard enough that he smelled blood. Her eyes welled with tears. "I don't know... but I want to try. I don't want to feel so scared all the time."

Her shoulders shuddered and she shook with sobs. Gingerly, gently Belphie moved closer. When she didn't move away, he wrapped his arms around her. She flinched and he loosened his grip. But she fisted her hand in his shirt. And they stood like that for a while. The demon and the human, clinging to the other and pretending they didn't realize the other was crying.


	2. OMC-Tober Day 3: Uniform

"Simeon, why don't you and Luke wear the RAD uniforms?"

"We aren't demons."

"Well yes, but it isn't like you'd turn INTO demons just for wearing them."

Simeon smiled "True. But Luke wouldn't be caught dead wearing it. And I wanted to be supportive."

"Do you think I should wear it?" Aimee blushed and looked away.

"It isn't a matter of should or shouldn't. I was just curious."

Simeon studied her in silence before stroking a hand down her hair. "You're always curious about something aren't you?"

Aimee leaned into his touch unconsciously as she continued to take notes. "I guess so! Satan says it's one of my best qualities. Which, sounds extremely weird to say out loud. Father Rodriguez would freak."

Simeon chuckled and covered his mouth. He shouldn't laugh but he was familiar with the priest. He would indeed have a fit over the statement. Standing, Simeon walked to her closet and opened the door. "What are you doing?" She turned in her chair to study him. "I'm taller than you. It wouldn't fit." Aimee's jaw dropped.

"Were you going to try on my uniform?"

"Maybe." Simeon's expression was mischievous. "Perhaps we should ask Asmodeus."

Before Aimee could respond, Simeon waltzed from her room. Aimee scrambled to follow him. "Eh?! You want to try on my uniform?" Asmo's eyes sparkled.

"Aimee was curious." Simeon offered as an explanation.

Asmo eyed her and giggled, "My my my... well let's see what I have!"

Asmo was shorter then Simeon but they had similar sized waists. In short order, Simeon had the jacket and regulation shirt on. "Hm... this won't do."

Asmo tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Ah, I know! Aimee give Simeon one of your skirts!"

"What??"

"That's a good idea." Simeon smiled "I should be able to fit one of your skirts."

And so, Simeon was dressed in a RAD regulation uniform pieced together from their wardrobes.

"Ah! You're so cute!" Asmo clapped his hands. "I'm sort of jealous... hey! Let's take a selfie!"

Simeon frowned at him. "You can't post it anywhere."

"But..."

"No buts Asmo." Aimee's mouth was dry and she couldn't stop staring. But, she stuck up for Simeon anyway.

Asmo pouted until he noticed her expression. Her cheeks were pink and her pupils slightly dilated. Asmo grinned and his tone felt like a caress. "As you wish princess. Everyone say cheese!"

And Asmo tugged Aimee in-between. Sandwiched between a demon and an angel, Aimee blushed a deep red. 'Jesus, Mary, and Joseph.' She thought, 'Why is an angel so SINFUL to look at?'


	3. OMC-tober Day 3: Beel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: For discussion of eating disorder

Beel cocked his head to the side and stared. That he had paused in eating was enough to catch Belphie's attention. Beel's stare was appraising and he was looking down his nose at Aimee.

"Beel?"

" 'M fine." Beel returned to eating but Belphie was confused. Something was wrong. But what?

***

Aimee lay in bed studying the fairy lights adorning the tree branches. They flickered beautifully and she always found them soothing. But not tonight. Aimee rolled to her side and put a hand over her stomach. Cradling her midsection she bit her lip. She hadn't had thoughts like these in a long time. She'd thought she was getting better. But there she was again. Obsessing over her body, its shape. In the human realm she'd often been too busy to eat regularly. Maybe... maybe she'd just been too busy to think. Which is why the thoughts had been largely absent. Her train of thought was disrupted by a knock at her door. Sitting up, she muttered the incantation that turned up the lights.

"Come in." Beel entered hesitantly and shut the door behind him.

"Beel? Is something wrong?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Something's wrong."

Aimee patted her bed and Beel obligingly sat next to her. "Can I help?"

Beel studied her intently, "You haven't been eating."

Aimee felt like cold water had been poured over her head. She laughed nervously, "Sure I have!"

"No." Beel said firmly, "You haven't."

When she didn't say anything else, Beel leaned down so he was near eye level with her. "Aimee... is something wrong? Can I fix it?"

"No... no I don't know if anyone can 'fix' it really."

Beel let out a thoughtful "Hm."

Tentatively, he reached out and threaded his fingers in her hair. Beel didn't touch Aimee much. She was so much smaller than him, he was always afraid he'd break her. He did his best to mimic what he had seen Asmo do when she was sad. Gently as he could, he pulled his fingers through her hair.

"The others haven't noticed yet." He said "But I'm worried. About you."

"Why?" Her question was plaintive and there was so much emotion behind it. Years of unspoken sadness and frustration and anxiety. So he just told her the truth.

"Because. Because I love you."

"But why?" Beel blinked and his hand paused. Pulling it free of her hair, he took Aimee's hands. They were so small in his own. And shaking. Beel leaned in and rested his forehead against hers.

"Because you're smart. And funny. And cute and kind. Because you make me... make all of us... better. If you weren't here, there would be a hole. No one else could fill it like you. You're special. To me."

Aimee sniffled and Beel continued, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Okay?"

"Okay."

"But I would be sad if you disappeared. Don't go okay?"

Aimee pulled away for a moment and Beel felt panic spike in his chest. But she fisted her hands in his shirt and tugged him close. Beel pulled her into his lap and rested his chin on her head. "I'm not good with words." Beel said, "but if you feel like you should disappear. You're wrong."

"I won't. I promise I won't."


	4. OMC-tober Day 5: Paws and Claws Event MC

Aimee felt a tingling start in her stomach and spread. Shaking her head she groaned,

"I thought this syrup didn't affect humans..."

"Oi! Aimee? You feelin' okay?!"

Aimee stumbled back and moaned. Her body felt like it was on fire. Her skin rippled and her ears burned. She dropped to the floor and her back arched. The transformation finally complete, she panted looking up at the concerned demons.

"Oh!" Asmo knelt down, "How cute!"

"I'm not the only herbivore!" Levi gasped, blushing. "Do we match?"

"No." Lucifer frowned offering Aimee a hand up. "She's a deer."

Aimee stood and felt a wiggling on her back. Sure enough, a long triangle tail of white flipped up in alarm. Her ears twitched and turned to pick up all latent sound.

"Hnnng" Beel growled and licked his lips, "she smells delicious."

Aimee tried to take a step back, but Lucifer's grip tightened. Aimee felt her pupils dilate, her tail flicking in alarm. Lucifer's grin showed his fangs and sent a chill down her spine. He licked his lips.

"Uh oh..." Levi grabbed her hand and tugged, "Run!"


	5. OMC-tober Day 6: Asmo

"She isn't even special"

"Mm." Satan turned the page and let Asmo prattle on.

"I mean sure her hair is extra soft and glossy. But her skin isn't even that good."

"Huh..."

"And," Asmo scoffed, "her glasses aren't even really fashionable! Though they do suit her..." Asmo frowned and studied his nails. "So what if she knows EVERYTHING! She... she... oh no."

"What?" But Asmo had already scuttled away.

***

Aimee jotted down notes stretched. She desperately tried to crack her back and whined when she couldn't. She heard Asmo titter behind her. Confused, Aimee took his proffered hand. "Asmo? What-?" Asmo suddenly leaned in and pulled her close. Making a fist with one hand, he squeezed her tight. Her back popped and the relief had her moaning. Aimee blushed acutely aware of how close they were. She arched her back trying to put distance between them. Reluctantly, Asmo let her go.

"Ah... thanks."

"You're welcome."

Aimee blinked, was Asmo... blushing? Satan sighed and tapped his pen on the table. Aimee scrambled back into her chair. But she couldn't stop watching Asmo walk away.

***

Ever since they'd made the pact, Asmo had been extra affectionate. Touching, kissing, teasing. Aimee frowned. They needed to talk. Finally, she knocked on his door. "Come in!"

"Oh, what brings you here at this hour?" Asmo purred.

It had taken a bit longer than he was used to. But here she was at his door. He was ready. He strutted over, leaned in ready to kiss her but she put her hand in his face.

"Asmo. We need to talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes. Talk." Aimee sat at his vanity. What is going on? You've been acting weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah weird! Ever since we've made our pact. You're... I don't know... are you expecting me to jump into bed with you?"

Asmo felt his jaw drop. She DIDN'T want to sleep with him?? Everyone wanted to sleep with him! Narrowing his eyes, Asmo leaned into her personal space. Yes. There it was. The spike in arousal. She wanted him.

"Stop it!" Aimee stood and pushed him away "I am trying to talk to you!"

"Why waste time talking when there are so many other things we could be doing?" He purred.

"Asmo. Please stop. You don't want to sleep with me." Asmo gaped at her. But she continued "You don't HAVE to seduce me. We aren't going to have sex."

"We... aren't...?"

"No! Like I said I know you don't want to. You can't possibly. I mean. Look at me." Aimee gestured to herself, "I've seen the witches and incubi you sleep with. Hell, even Solomon is gorgeous."

Aimee gently touched his arm. "Just because you made a pact with me doesn't mean you have to sleep with me. I don't want to own you. And I certainly would never want to sleep with someone who didn't really want to. Especially... not you. I like you. I wouldn't want to make you do that." She folded in on herself then.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. "Aimee... who hurt you?"

Her eyes went saucer wide and she backed away from him. Shit... he was right.

"It doesn't matter... it... it just doesn't ok! I would never. So please... just go back to being you. I liked you the way you were before." Her smile was pained, "I like YOU. Not whatever mask you've been wearing."

That she saw him, the real him, was thrilling and terrifying. In his fear, Asmo lashed out.

"A mask... well you'd know wouldn't you?" She flinched as though he had slapped her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

His laugh was cruel, "Exactly what I said. You walk around pretending you're this prim, proper bookworm. No feelings. No passion. And for what? Do you think you're safe? Do you feel protected?"

He stalked towards her, she backed towards the door. Asmo caged her in with his arms. "It doesn't make you special. You're not unique. Every single human does it. Hide behind your faith. Pretend you can't feel. Too scared to live?"

She looked terrified for a moment. Then power flared over her skin and she glared at him. "Hiding your fear of intimacy behind lust doesn't make you special either." She spat, "You didn't even invent it."

Asmo bared his teeth at that. Aimee snarled at him, "I'm going. Do whatever, whoever, the fuck you like. But it isn't going to be me. Not unless it means something."

"Why would it mean something?"

"Exactly."

Asmo flinched. He could see he'd hurt her. "Like you've said right? I'm nothing special."

And with that, she left. Asmo was shaking

"Shit. Fuck." He caught sight of himself in his mirror. His horns had come out. With a scream, he picked up the nearest object and threw it. The mirror shattered.


	6. OMC-tober Day 7: Maid/Butler

"Who's turn was to make breakfast?"

"Aimee's..."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, "Then why are you two making it?"

"Aimee does my laundry if I take her breakfast shift," Mammon mumbled turning back to the eggs.

"She does favors for me too."

"Oi! Asmo! Don't say it like that! Lucifer's gonna get the wrong idea!"

"And what idea is that?" Asmo's eyes twinkled with mischief.

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. "Both of you shut up. You're too loud."

"Hm... that's what she says too." Asmo sliced fruit quickly. "Neither of you are morning people apparently." Quickly making himself a cup of coffee, Lucifer left the kitchen.

***

That evening, Aimee sang to herself as she sorted clothes. "Asmo-chan's you go to dry cleaning. Mammon-sama gets in the wash. Hm-hm hm, hand wash only."

Lucifer leaned against the doorframe and tried to keep the smile off of his face. "What in Diavolo's name are you wearing?"

Aimee jumped, nearly dropping the detergent bottle. Once she realized it was just him, she sheepishly pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Ah I just came back from the Ruri-chan Cafe event. Levi made me this so I could cosplay." Aimee smoothed her hand down the apron of the maid's uniform she was wearing. "I didn't have time to change..."

"Considering the job you're doing, I'd say it's quite appropriate."

Aimee's cheeks turned pink as Lucifer openly looked her up and down. Adding the soap, she started the load of wash. Then slowly, she turned to face him fully. Lucifer swallowed as she dipped into a curtsey.

"Is there anything I can do for you? ...Master?"

Without warning, Lucifer crossed the room, lifted her over his shoulder, and made for his study. Her peals of laughter were contagious and he chuckled to himself. "Actually, I think I have SEVERAL tasks for you young lady."


	7. OMC-tober Day 8: Satan

"You didn't actually read all that." The tension in the classroom suddenly increased tenfold.

Aimee slowly looked up from her book and pinned the lesser demon with a glare. "Excuse me?"

Satan could practically taste her rage and it excited him. Casually, Satan turned in his seat to unobtrusively watch.

"There is no way you read it that quickly." The demoness scoffed.

If Aimee had been a demon, her horns would have sprouted from her head. "Fuck off and find someone else to work with you then." She hissed.

When the demon bared her teeth, Aimee lifted her hand, and hand holy magic danced between her fingers. "Try it. Please."

Aimee growled, "I want you to. Give me a reason." Satan decided to intervene then. Casually he walked over and plastered a smile on his face.

"Is there a problem?" The demoness stuttered and fled.

Aimee pouted up at him. "I could have taken her."

His smile turned genuine. "I know. But you would have gotten blood on your coat."

When her expression didn't change, Satan squatted down so they were at eye level.

"Can I carry your books home for you?"

"Mm." The corner of Aimee's mouth twitched. She was fighting a smile.

"We can stop and get some cake at Madam Scream's."

"Well..."

Satan grinned and twisted an errant lock of her hair around his finger. "Then I'll get your favorite blanket"

"And we can watch the new episode of The Alienist."

"You always say the sweetest things. Fine. It's a date."

As she stood and collected her things Aimee paused, "Wait... how did you know?"

Satan smiled, "Your rage tastes especially delicious this time of the month."

"Since you provide me with such a delicious meal of your wrath, the least I can do is repay you in kind."

Aimee stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "You're the best!"


	8. OMC-tober Day 9: In Their Lover's Clothing

"Run for it!"

Mammon shouted as the Devildom skies opened. Rain began pouring down. Aimee shrieked as the frigid water hit her. Mammon took her hand and they high tailed it up the drive to the castle. Aimee shivered as Mammon knocked.

Barbatos answered the door and ushered them in. "I'm sorry we're late."

Aimee shivered, "Some lesser demons decided I would be easy prey."

Barbatos frowned, "How foolish of them... I hope you dealt with them appropriately."

"Mammon did."

Mammon, soaked as he was, stood tall. "Yeah! The Great Mammon took care of 'em."

Barbatos ushered them through the hallways to the room that Diavolo and the rest of the brothers were using. Any harsh words Lucifer had died on his lips. "You're soaked through."

Aimee sneezed and shivered. Diavolo frowned. "This won't do. Barbatos, please show Aimee to the baths and get her something dry to wear."

"Hey what about me?" Aimee heard Mammon complaining as Barbatos led her away. The demon butler lead her to a tall door made of dark wood. Pushing it open, he revealed a room filled with steam. Her glasses fogged but she was able to see the room was tiled, filled with warm, moist air, and contained deep pools of water. Pointing to one of the pools, Barbatos smiled.

"That one should be a safe temperature for you to use."

Turning to a nearby cabinet Barbatos provided her with towels and soap. "Take your time Aimee. I'm sure the council meeting can do without you. I'll take the minutes." "

Thank you Barbatos." Aimee offered him a half bow. As soon as the door shut, Aimee stripped and climbed into the tub. The hot water drew a pleased grunt from her. The water bubbled and swirled around her. And after she washed up, she contented herself by floating on her back, eyes closed. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but she felt boneless and relaxed beyond measure. When she finally emerged, Aimee saw that clothing had been left for her. A black long-sleeved sweater, large enough to be a dress on her. Barefoot, Aimee padded to the door opposite of her and peered through. Diavolo and Lucifer looked up from a game of chess.

"There you are." Lucifer smiled at her. "Feeling better?"

Diavolo leaned back, offering her his hand. Gently, Diavolo pulled her into his lap and offered her a glass of demonus. The contented rumbles from Diavolo's chest lulled Aimee back to sleep almost immediately. When she was fast asleep, Lucifer moved to take her from the prince. But even asleep Aimee clutched Diavolo's shirt.

"It is getting late." Diavolo whispered.

"So it is."

"Are you staying?"

"If you'll permit me."

"Of course."

Aimee woke the next morning warm and comfortable. She was curled against Lucifer's chest with Diavolo's leg thrown over her waist. When she moved, Lucifer tightened his hold on her.

"Go back to sleep."


End file.
